elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Throw Voice
Throw Voice is a Dragon shout in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Description When used, this Shout will insult enemies from a point designated by the player. Phrases include "Hey ugly!", "Hey melon nose!", "Hey skeever butt!", and even "Hey cheese brain!" Hostiles will investigate the area targeted by the Shout, as long as they can hear it, and have not detected the player. They will move towards the targeted area and search in expanding circles around the spot until they calm down and become passive again. The Shout will also affect creatures that are already alerted, but won't fool enemies that have fully detected you. The shout is useful when entering an area undetected. It allows the character to see how many enemies are present, by gathering them all in one place. Also, it makes sneaking into an area easier, as all enemies are gathered together, and easier to avoid than when they are spread out. Adding more words to the shout decreases recharge time. Specific Info *The Dragon atop Shearpoint is a target of a Bounty quest which rewards you with 500 (Bounty by Jorleif), but beware of the Dragon Priest buried near the area. *Krosis can be a challenge for lower level players, and should be approached with great caution and certainly not while the Dragon is around the area. *It is possible to quickly sprint up to the wall and obtain the Words of Power without fighting the Dragon Priest. *This shout works well for creating a distraction when sneaking around hostile NPCs as the Thu'um itself is a mere whisper. Unfortunately, non-hostile NPCs do not respond to this Thu'um making it ineffective for distracting passive targets. Instead, you can try to distract them by shooting an arrow into a wall within earshot of them, and out of your way. *If the player has a follower with him or her, the player can concentrate on the Dragon while Krosis focuses on the follower. Once the follower dies or regains strength, however, the player should have either killed the Dragon or (if unlocked) the Call of Valor shout can be used to make Krosis focus on the summoned hero as the player finishes killing the dragon. *You can use this shout on hostile NPCs' and, combining it with Nightingale Subterfuge, will make clearing large rooms with multiple hostiles easy. *If the player is a Khajiit, the accent of the voice will sound like that of a Khajiit, and a human like voice for Nords, Bretons, Imperials, e.t.c. *If the player is an Argonian or a Wood Elf the voice that the shout makes will not be heard (it will still show up if subtitles is turned on though). *This Shout is very useful after the main quest. Use any of the three glitches to get back into the Thalmor Embassy and use Throw Voice. After a while Elenwen will appear. *This Shout and the Storm Call shout are the only shouts to have every word wall location inhabited with a dragon priest. Word Wall Category:Dragon Shouts Category:Skyrim: Magic